1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an abrasive particle-dispersion layer composite and a polishing slurry composition including the abrasive particle-dispersion layer composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
With diversification and high integration of semiconductor devices, technologies of forming finer patterns are used, and accordingly surface structures of semiconductor devices become more complicated and a step between surface films becomes greater. In manufacturing of semiconductor devices, chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) is used as a planarization technology to remove a stepped portion of a specific film formed on a substrate. The CMP is, for example, a process for removing an insulating film excessively formed for layer insulation, and is widely used to planarize an interlayer dielectric (ILD) and an insulating film for shallow trench isolation (STI) to insulate chips from each other, and used to form a metal conductive film, for example, a wiring, a contact plug or a via contact. The CMP is a widespread planarization technology to planarize a wafer that is in contact with a polishing pad by supplying a slurry to a contact area between the wafer and the polishing pad, and by mechanically removing an uneven surface of the wafer while relatively moving the wafer and the polishing pad through a chemical reaction. In the CMP, a polishing speed, a planarization degree of a polished surface and incidence of scratches are important, which are determined based on, for example, CMP conditions, types of slurries or types of polishing pads. As a degree of integration increases and a standard of a process becomes stricter, an insulating film with an excessively high step may need to be quickly planarized. Thus, there is a desire for development of abrasives having an automatic polishing stop function, because a step is removed at a high rate during initial polishing and a polishing speed is considerably reduced after the step is removed. In a single-layered slurry generated by mixing an anionic polymer and an anionic copolymer, a high polishing rate and a high selectivity may be realized in a high stepped portion, however, it is difficult to adjust a planarization degree and control dishing in a low stepped portion. Also, scratches are highly likely to occur due to an inherent hardness of abrasive particles.